backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca Blackwell
Bianca Blackwell is a student who is in the Music Program of Keaton School of the Arts. She is a well-known actress who has starred in many productions such as Chase on Chase and Chance ''and Lauren on ''Life with Lauren. Her mother is a prolific casting agent. Biography Background Keaton School of the Arts Bianca arrives at Keaton as a self-absorbed know-it-all. She begins to pick on Alya, as she deems her unfit for the prestigious school. Description Personality Bianca primarily acts in a spoiled and snobbish manner. She appears to have a glaring superiority complex, as she often conveys her belief that her peers are somehow below her due to their lack of experience in the industry in comparison to herself. However, Bianca is not a mean person in actuality nor an over-confident diva. Bianca can be extremely helpful, as seen in how she assists Alya in preparing for her upcoming audition, although, she admits that she is only doing so because she believes that Alya is going to crack up anyways. In addition, Bianca expresses her belief that she is excruciatingly ordinary to Jax after receiving a 64%. Despite her luck in the art industry, Bianca is hard-working and can be extremely hard on herself. She is not the most creative, as shown in how she struggles to recreate an instrumental song for an assignment. It is possible that Bianca's obnoxious persona stems from the neglect that she receives from her mother. Her mannerisms might also stem directly from her mother, as both Bianca and her mother often use the phrase "Let me stop you there." Bianca will occasionally break down, getting angry and upset. During these breakdowns, her voice cracks, which causes her to sing badly. Physical Appearance Bianca has brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and fair skin. She is often seen in sequins and sparkles and heeled shoes. Relationships Miles Bianca seemingly romantically likes Miles. She often acts jealously when Miles and Alya are together. An example of this is when she becomes jealous after reading a TMK post which questions the readers, "Is there a love connection?", between Miles and Alya. After "Dig Deeper", Bianca presumably just likes Miles as a friend.Backstage: Episode 6 Confessional - Bianca - YouTube. YouTube (May 6, 2016). Retrieved on July 16, 2016. Jax At first there is little to no relations between the two. Jax and Bianca worked on their mid-term project together and that's when Jax started to catch feelings for Bianca. When he asks her out to the mid-term dance show case she says "yes". Not knowing it was a date she invites her friend Ivy to come with her. During the show she realizes that she likes him as well but does not say anything. After the break as over Bianca admitted in her 'interview' that she wanted to text Jax about 100 times but never did. Bianca is disappointed to find that during the break Jax had sated to date Jenna. She then goes to Miles and asked for help, Miles lies and tells her that Jax still has feelings for her. Later Jenna goes to Bianca and asks her to spy on Kit and Jax to see if hes cheating on her with Kit. When Jenna comes to Bianca and asks her Bianca lied and said that Jax was cheating on her. Bianca later sees Jax crying about how Jenna broke up with him and he has no idea why with Miles. Bianca never told Jax about what she did until she say him with miles working on their boy band project and thought that Miles was going to tell Jax, so she bursted it out and Jax ran away from her mad. Miles later tells Bianca that he was never going to tell Jax, when Bianca goes to Alya for advice Alya says to tell him how she feels. When it was time for the girl band to perform their song Bianca said "our song is called the fool, and I wrote it for someone I really care about" the whole time she says it she looks at Jax and he knows its about him. After the song finishes everyone packs up and leaves. Bianca catches up to Jax and asks him if they could talk and Jax agrees. Their conversation goes like this: Bianca- “Can we talk?” Jax- “I think we should.” Bianca- “I'm sorry I told Jenna you were cheating. I did a bad thing for a good reason. Well…a selfish reason, but… a reasonable reason?" Jax- "I just want to know why.” Bianca- “You weren’t with the right girl. I’ve liked you since the mid term show, but I was to chicken to say anything. It was selfish and stupid, I know we’ll never be together, but I refuse to lose your friendship.” Jax- “You like me?” Bianca- “Okay, you’re missing the point.” Jax- “You remember when we paired up for duets? You were so irritating.” Bianca- “Let's not be mean.” Jax- “Bianca, you are the smartest, funniest, most irritating person that I have ever met. Bianca- “Thanks?” Jax-“ And Jenna's a great girl.” Bianca-“ Hey we really don’t need to…” Jax- “But you’re the one Bianca, it's always been you.” Bianca- “ Why didn’t you say anything?” Then they embrace in a hug and Jax smiles while Bianca happily cries. Towards the end of the school year Bianca runs up to Jax squealing telling him that she got a call back for the biggest role of her career, the lead in the new John Green movie. Jax then tells her that its amazing and says he doesn't know who John Green is and Bianca starts to list off different books he's written. Bianca then says "Could you imagine I could be the star of the next big love story." To which Jax's smiles fades away, and Bianca tells him not to be jealous because kissing on screen is way different than kissing in real life to which Jax goes "KISSING!?!?" in his private interview. Then Bianca goes on and on about different things they could do in L.A together. When he hears that Jax goes "L.A?!?!" in his interview. When Bianca says that this role could be a game changer meaning in her career Jax says it really could meaning in their relationship. While helping Bianca film her addition tape Jax and Bianca get in a fight and then Jax says that he doesn't want her to go and shes going to be in L.A all summer and hes going to be at home. Then says "unless of course your plan was to break up with me before you leave." To which Bianca goes "Don't be ridiculous." and Jaxs says "I'm not, I'm being rational. Cuz if you were gonna break up with me how about I save you the trouble and do it now." and storms out of the room. Outside Bianca finds Jax and their conversation goes like this: Bianca- “I’m sorry.” Jax- “No, I’m sorry… I’m just gonna miss you.” Bianca- “But you don’t have to. You can visit as much as you’d like.” Jax- “Yeah, I’m sure my parents would love that.” Bianca- “I promise we’ll make it work. And beside it was just the callback I haven’t even gotten the jig.” Jax- “Yet.” Bianca- “Yet.” Jax- “What if you meet someone else? Or you fall in love with Ansel ( the male lead of the movie)? Bianca- “Ansel? Jackson, I’m with you! That's not going to change just because I go to another city.” Jax- “Yeah, but how do you know that? You’re Bianca Blackwell, you're beautiful and perfect and you’re so talented and you always smell like lavender.” Bianca- “It's jasmine.” Jax- “And then there's me.” Bianca- “And then there's you.” Jax- "What if you find someone better?” Bianca- “There's no such thing, Jax, there's no such thing.” The next episode shows that Bianca did not get the part in the new John Green movie but Jax is now going on tour with DJ Diamond Mind aka Kit. We never see Bianca tell Jax that she didn't the jig but he knows. After summer break is over we find out that during the break Jax cheated on Bianca with one of DJ Diamond Minds backup dancers with he kissed. Only Kit knows about the kiss and she wants him to tell Bianca about it but Jax says it was just a meaningless kiss. When Kit finds out that Bianca has been keeping her DJ Diamond Mind identity a secret she starts to really want to tell Bianca but doesn't. When Bianca tells Jax that she loves him he tells her about the kiss with the backup dancer. In the beginning of the next episode you can see Jax really wants to make it up to Bianca but she wont even look at him. Later, when Miles is sent by Jax to talk to Bianca. When Miles tells her that it was just a meaningless kiss Bianca says "One little kiss doesn't mean anything? So if one little kiss doesn't mean anything at all... why don't you just tell Jax about this" and them kisses Miles. When Miles tells Jax he thinks its a joke at first when he finds not it wasn't he yells at Miles for kissing his girlfriend and then goes to find Bianca. Their conversation goes like this: Jax- You kissed my best friend. Bianca- You kissed a backup dancer. Jax- That kiss meant absolutely nothing. Bianca- Either did this one... didn't hurt any less does it? Jax- You just kissed him to upset me! Bianca- You bet I did. Did it work? Jax- (to Miles) You see how vindictive she is? Bianca- (laughs) Vindictive? (to Miles) He's the bad one! He's the one who kissed another girl! Jax- You kissed him! (him being Miles) Miles- ENOUGH! STOP! Stop telling me what to say to him! And how to feel about her! I already went though this with my parents I'm not doing it again! (and then he walks away) Then Bianca and Jax go to find Miles and sort everything out. Later during the CAMDA’s Bianca avoids Jax, until he professes his love for her. This goes well until Katie, the back up dancer Jax kissed, reveals that they had spent the entire summer together. After hearing this Bianca breaks up with him. Alya Trivia *Bianca is of Sicilian descent."Me." Wikia. Retrieved on December 2, 2016. *Bianca's middle name is Lynn. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"On Deck" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" (mentioned only) *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward" *"Da Capo" *"Friend or Foe" *"After the Flood" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Leading by Example" * "Choices" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "Gotta Be Strong" * "In Her Shadow" * "Control" * "Qualifiers: Day 1" * "Qualifiers: Day 2" * "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" * "Shake It Off" * "Clear Eyes" * "Mixing It Up" * "In The Dark" * "Prima Donna" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Comfort Zone" * "Lesson Learned" * "Clean Slate" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" * "Almost There" * "Apart But Together" Songs *"Breaking Hearts and Taking Names" *"Stronger (Bianca)" *"Everything's Alright" *"Moving On" *"Hold on Me" *"The Fool" *"Switch" *"Something Shiny / Love Someone Again" *'The Other Girl" *"Tin Soldier Song" *"Reaching For The Sun" *"Are You Listening?" *"Those Eyes" *"The Seasons Of Keaton" Quotes Gallery Alya Bianca Season 2 Episode 8 PROMO.JPG Alya Miles Bianca Scarlett Frances Season 2 Episode 15 PROMO.JPG Miles Bianca Jax Alya Season 2 Episode 30.jpg Alya Denzel Scarlett Bianca Season 1 Episode 30 PROMO.JPG Bianca confessional season 2 episode 16 2.jpg Bianca confessional season 2 episode 26 3.jpg Kit Bianca Season 2 Episode 14 PROMO.JPG Scarlett Bianca Season 2 Episode 16.jpg Scarlett Bianca Season 2 Episode 30.jpg Bianca confessional season 2 episode 7.jpg Bianca confessional season 2 episode 5 1.jpg Bianca Miles season 1 episode 18.jpg Bianca confessional season 1 episode 20.jpg Bianca confessional season 1 episode 16 4.jpg Bianca confessional episode 16.jpg Bianca and Alya PSA.JPG Bianca and Jax PSA.JPG Miles Alya Bianca Jax season 1 episode 21.jpg Bianca confessional season 1 episode 2.jpg Bianca Alya season 1 episode 2.jpg Bianca confessional episode 11.jpg References Category:Females Category:Music Program Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Sophmores